Harry Potter the Search for the Truth
by DizzieLizzie
Summary: Sirius is gone. Voldemort is back. Yet something is not right. When Sirius comes to Harry in a dream he must search for the real truth. A secret Sirius had kept from him all those years is finally uncovered. Please R & R!


Harry Potter and the Search for Truth  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Dominique and I do own this plot. *Puts on a kilt and dances* I own something!!! So please don't sue me. All I can truly give you would be a couple of pieces of used chewing gum and maybe a rubber band. And would you really be that desperate?  
  
Summary- Sirius is gone. Voldemort is back. Yet something is not right. When Sirius comes to Harry in a dream he must search for the real truth. A secret Sirius had kept from him all those years is finally uncovered. Please R & R!  
  
Authors Note- Okay. I've written a few fics before. One being HP but that was a while ago and it is now hopefully deleted. A few of my more recent ones are POTC so if ya wont check them out. I haven't finished them though because I got too wrapped up in school work and lost momentum. Oh I'm not sure what happens with the whole prefect thing. Is it that students are prefects in 5th year and heads in 6th? Please tell me. Anyway hope ya like my story and please review...  
  
Prologue  
  
Red light streamed from the wand, illuminating the suffocating darkness that filled the room. A voice unmistakably belonging to Sirius echoed though the words were not clear. A second stream of light caught him square in the chest. The laughter from his eyes and face faded slowly. The slow motion of his falling body captivated everyone's attention. His back arched slowly and everything seemed to freeze. The people vanished; only two remained.  
  
Sirius turned his head sideways; his large eyes stared directly into Harry's. Something was there besides fear. Something stronger. His lips seemed to move and at first no words escaped them. Then slowly they formed.  
  
"You are not alone. Use the mirror. Find her."  
  
Speed returned and Sirius's body slowly sank through the stone archway.  
  
Harry awoke panting. His scar burned blindingly. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead and ran down the plains of his face like tears. Or were they tears? His breath returned to him quickly and the pain in his head slowly died down as he sat up; his hand wandering over the objects on his nightstand. Clasping his glasses he pulled them on without delay. Sirius's words sting ringing in his ears. You are not alone. All his life he had been alone. What kind of a lie was that? Use the mirror. What for? He Harry had only done so last year and nothing good had become of it. And the last part. Find her.  
  
Confusion clouded his head. Find who? And what could they do. They couldn't bring Sirius back. Remus had said so. Dumbledore had said so. Everyone had said so. He was gone. So-so what did it matter if he found this person or not. If he used the mirror or not.  
  
Questions spun around inside his head reminding him very much of a washing machine. Memories. Thoughts. Emotions. And yet an emptiness. A space that needed filling. Curiosity prickled in the back of his mind. What would happen if he used the mirror once more? Nothing that could make matters worse. Surely not.  
  
He let out a long drawn breath, barely realising that he had been holding it. He would do it. For Sirius.  
  
The lamp overhanging his bed cast but a small lemony coloured glow over the room. Not enough light to claim the whole darkness but enough so he could find what he was looking for. The lock on his trunk was easy to undo. Shoving aside his school robes, socks and ties he stopped. The glint of the glass and the memories caught up with him. Here it had sat since the last school year. It had been a great disappointment to him but he would try again. Use the mirror.  
  
Picking it up out of the box he dusted it off with his sleeve and held it in front of his face. The reflection of a small, skinny sixteen- year-old boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes stared back at him. His own reflection. Harry sighed and glanced at his watch. Four am. His Uncle Vernon would be up in two hours preparing for another busy day of work. For the first time in fifteen years he found himself glad to be at Number Four Privet Drive. To be glad to be away from all those sympathetic and pitying faces. It was too hard.  
  
He turned to mirror over in his hand; the message was still there.  
  
This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you  
need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear into my  
mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them  
when we were in separate detentions  
  
Just say my name into it. He had tried that already. But then again why would Sirius suggest it if it didn't work? Something in the back of Harry's head reminded him that not all dreams are true. Well, he thought to himself, most of the one's I've had all my life seem to be true. He turned the mirror back over and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius! C'mon please come out to talk to me. I'm only following your wishes after all."  
  
Silence. He sighed. The mirror remained blank and only his reflection stared back at him. Harry made to throw it aside when the image began to swirl. His face faded and was replaced by another one. The deep brown eyes of a girl stared back at him. The eyes were painfully familiar. The girl glared at him. Her pale face was blotchy and tears still gleamed on her cheeks.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
One final glare and she was gone. The reflection of his own face returned as he dropped the mirror onto the bed. It bounced slightly and landed facing downwards; remaining still. Harry breathed out. That girl. Who was she and what was she doing in his mirror. Only Sirius was supposed to be there. Thew words of his godfather once again echoed in his head. You are not alone. Use the mirror. Find her. He had done what had been asked of him. He had found her.  
  
Authors Note- I am thinking this is a good beginning but what really matters is what you is thinking. So tell me!!!! *Aggressive nod* READ AND REVIEW!!! Hmmm. *Tilts* I know it's kind of short but it's only a prologue and the rest of the chapters will be longer. I'm also not sure how fast the next update will be since I'm really busy at the moment with tests and sport and such but I will try and post as quickly as I can.  
  
-Lizzie aka Dom 


End file.
